


Una oportunidad-

by SamanthaAndy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Other, References to Depression, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAndy/pseuds/SamanthaAndy
Summary: Draco siente que se ahoga, su vida se cae a pedazos y será quien menos se lo espera quien le tienda una mano para luchar por su familia y por su felicidad.Años después las vueltas de la vida harán que sea Draco quien deba tender una mano.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Familia

Draco tomó en sus brazos a su pequeño, quien simplemente se había aferrado a su cuello, su pequeño de dos años lloraba pegado a su cuerpo.

—Scorp... — Las manos del rubio recorrieron la espalda del niño, mientras las terribles miradas sobre él, simplemente incrementarse.

El odio se había vuelto casi palpable, cuando el mundo parecía rodearlo, si no fuera por las miradas de Pansy y la de Blaise a la distancia, juraría que la gente que ahora lo rodeaba lo terminaría asesinando.

—Malfoy...—El rubio levantó la vista, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su suegro, los cuales estaban enrojecidos por el llanto. —Te lo dijimos, tú lo sabías y no hiciste nada por protegerla, tú debías cuidarla, era tú obligación.

Draco sentía que tenía tanto que responder, tanto que decir con las acusaciones que ahora su suegro le propinaba, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, llevaba su varita en sus pantalones, era cosa de tomarla y lanzarle de una vez una maldición al brujo frente a sus ojos.

El rubio cerró los ojos y simplemente respiró, Astoria siempre le pedía que pensara la cosas, que no solo reaccionara, menos si su pequeño hijo estaba en medio.

—Señor...—Quiso hablar, pero el otro simplemente no lo permitió.

—No, no quiero oírte Malfoy, mi hija está muerta y es tú culpa, tuya y la de ese maldito niño en tus brazos, no quiero volver a verlos y mucho menos quiero saber de él, para mí, ese niñato no es mi nieto...—el hombre se giró, sobre sus talones.

—¿Belito? —Scorpius salió de su escondite en el cuello de su padre, solo para ver a su abuelo marchar. — Belito pedon...—El pequeño gritó y estiró los brazos hacia el hombre, que ahora simplemente tomaba distancia de ellos. —Belito, belito... — Draco sostuvo a su hijo, que ahora estaba siendo rechazado por la única familia que les quedaba.

—Vamos Scorp, debemos despedirnos de mami. —Draco se giró, Astoria había muerto, ahora solo sería él y Scorpius, quería llorar, sentía que el alma se le partía, pero simplemente se contuvo, ahora era él quien debía ser fuerte, no solo por el mismo, como lo había sido antes, si no por su familia, por ese pequeño niño que se aferraba a su cuello.

Lejos del lugar, Harry miraba a sus niños jugar y correr, mientras llevaba a Lilly en sus brazos. —¿No crees que es demasiada carga Harry? —Hermione había llegado a su lado. — Ginny volvió demasiado rápido al trabajo y ahora debes...

—Está bien Herm, no podía pedirle a Ginny que retrasara más su carrera, ella a ama a sus hijos, pero también ama lo que hace y por eso debo apoyarla.

—Pero Harry, son tres niños, de verdad podrás...

—Tengo que poder Herm, siempre quise una gran familia y ahora la tengo, por ellos y por mí.

La muchacha sonrió, su amigo había crecido, había madurado, ya no era el chico de la escuela, el rompe reglas, era un hombre que luchaba por lo que amaba y por sobre todo, que luchaba por su familia.


	2. Miedo

Draco llevabas días entre los papeles de su despacho, quería limpiar el nombre de su familia y para eso los negocios de su padre debían desaparecer y los de él debían ser los más limpios, pero ahora, sin Astoria, todo parecía simplemente una locura, ella no solo era su esposa y madre de su hijo, ella era su amiga, ella había sido quien lo había apoyado en su peor momento, cuando había cruzado las puertas de Azkaban.

—¿Papi? — Draco levantó la vista, notando como su pequeño lo miraba desde la puerta, apretando uno de sus peluches contra su pecho, ese pequeño Dragón blanco que tenía con él hace tanto.

—Scorp, te he dicho que no entres así, debes tocar. — el rubio miró a su pequeño, notando entonces que este traía la ropita con la que dormía. — ¿Ya estás en pijama?

—Si, yo poní...

—No se dice "poní", se dice puse y creo que es un poco temprano para eso...—El rubio se concentró en los documentos nuevamente.

—Yo sé, Addy y yo tenemos tutito, y quedemos que nos leas.

—Scorp no puedo ahora, sabes que estoy trabajando y que necesito terminar estas cosas, te expliqué hoy. —Draco frunció el ceño al notar como los precios que sus proveedores le ofrecían era mucho más alto a los que manejaban en la empresa de su padre y que si quería optar a los mejores ingredientes para sus pociones, necesitaba los mejores materiales, sus presupuestos tendrían que ser modificados.

—Papi, no cenaste y con Addy te etañamos, po eso quidiamos inos a dodmid...

—Scorp...—el menor continuó hablando a pesar de los regaños de su padre. —Scorp basta...

—Es que te etañamos, pudemos leed ese cuento de Addy Otted qui mi gusta y hacimos las voces...

—Scorp silencio...

—y pudemos leed y mi cuentas de mami y...—Scorpius daba pequeños saltitos

—¡Scorpius! ¡Con un demonio! —Golpeó la mesa con las manos. —¡Tan difícil es que entiendas de que estoy trabajando y te quedes callado! ¡me estás molestando! —Draco abrió los ojos con la última frase, notando entonces como su hijo apretaba el dragón de peluche contra su pecho.

—Scorp...

—Lo chento papi...—el menor sollozó, pero no dejó salir ni una lágrima, simplemente se giró sobre sí mismo y a paso torpe, salió de la sala, corriendo como sus piernas se lo permitían.

—Demonios...—Draco se dejó caer en su silla, sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta dolía, el peso sobre sus hombros aumentaba con los segundos. —¿Cómo lo lograbas madre? —El rubio tomó la pequeña foto de sus padres que descansaba sobre su escritorio. —Cuidabas de mí, de padre, de esta casa, desearía que estuviesen conmigo, sin Astoria todo parece una locura, todo mi mundo parece caerse.

—Hijo, mi dragón...—la imagen de sus padres lo miraban y le hablaban con ternura. —eres un Malfoy, puedes hacer lo que sea, debes ponerte de pie y cuidar de tú nombre, de nuestro nieto, trata de ser feliz hijo.

—No puedo ser un buen padre, yo los extraño tanto.

—Lo sé mi niño. —Habló la mujer. —pero debes saber que tú hijo no es quien tiene culpa de todo esto, ese niño perdió a su madre, debes amarlo y cuidarlo.

—¿Soy un mal padre?

—Eres joven, inexperto...—Lucius lo miró firme, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. — Los padres no nacen sabiendo Draco, solo ve y habla con él, de verdad te comprenderá.

Draco sonrió, sus padres habían sido desterrados y él no podía frecuentarlos sin un permiso especial del ministerio, pero se conformaba, sus padres estaban vivos y felices, solo eso necesitaba.

El rubio dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio y caminó a su habitación, la luz del cuarto de su hijo estaba apagada, odiaba gritarle al niño, pero por ahora quería dormir, al día siguiente hablaría con él, lo llevaría de paseo, sus negocios eran importantes, pero su hijo debía ser lo primero.

Draco abrió el cajón y sacó un recorte del periódico.

— "La hermosa familia del salvador del mundo mágico" —Leyó. — Harry Potter, nuestro salvador, eres increíble.

Draco cerró los ojos, el cansancio había podido con él, por lo que simplemente cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo, a la espera de que la oscuridad que ahora lo cubría, terminase por darle el descanso que tanto necesitaba.

Una sensación incomoda recorrió la columna del rubio, logrando que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa y molestia, como si algo estuviese mal en él.

—Demonios...—Draco miró su reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, probablemente cogería una gripe por dormir sobre las frazadas de la cama. —Scorp...—Una sensación fría recorrió su espald, cuando pensó en Scopius y en como este podía haber pasado mucho frío.

Draco estaba nervioso, no había llegado a la puerta del cuarto de su hijo cuando la angustia lo embargó, sus manos temblaban y el peor de sus miedos se hizo realidad.

La cama de hijo estaba vacía, Scorpius no estaba.


	3. Ayuda

Harry se concentró en como Albus corría por los jardines de la madriguera, siguiendo a sus primos.

—¿Harry? —el de lentes se giró, encontrándose con la mirada de Ginny sobre él. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé, es raro, Lilly es tan pequeña, pero sé que no podemos continuar juntos, al menos la familia se lo ha tomado bastante bien. —el de lentes sonrió recibiendo a la niña de entre los brazos de la joven. — Nos casamos demasiado jóvenes, no pensamos si esto realmente era lo que necesitamos, aunque creo que sacamos algo bueno de todo esto.

—Sacaos tres pequeños maravillosos de todo esto y además una hermosa amistad, siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites, el compañerismo que hemos creado no se acabará por este divorcio. —Ginny puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Harry, quien mecía suavemente a la bebé.

Esa mañana habían desayunado como familia en la Madriguera, todos los Weasley estaban reunidos por el cumpleaños de la matriarca de la familia, ese era un día de celebración y todo parecía estar lleno de calma o eso, hasta que la pareja notó el movimiento hacia el interior del hogar de los pelirrojos.

—¿Herms? —Harry se levantó, siendo seguido por Ginny. —¿Qué pasa?

—Malfoy pidió la entrada por chimenea a la casa, quería hablar con Ron.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe ante la mención del rubio, ellos se habían cruzado en varias oportunidades desde los juicios post guerra, pero el rubio jamás les había dirigido alguna palabra que no fuese un saludo. — ¿Harry? — Ginny llamó al ojiverde, cuando este le entregó a la niña, quien se quejaba al salir de los brazos de su padre, mientras se encaminaba en dirección a la casa.

—Cuiden a los chicos.

Harry se encaminó sintiendo que el pecho se le apretaba en el proceso, la presencia de una Malfoy no podía ser nada bueno.

—Te lo suplico...—Harry esuchó la voz de Malfoy, la cual parecía desgarrada. —Sé que no soy quien para pedirte algo, pero estoy desesperado.

Harry entró por la puerta de la cocina, encontrándose a todos los hombres de la familia mirando a al rubio, quien se veía desalineado y sudado, muy diferente a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver.

—Malfoy te lo repito, ni Harry, ni yo estamos en servicio, si necesitas aurores, debes ir al cuartel y hacer la denuncia.

—Lo sé, ya he estado con ellos. — Malfoy se llevó la mano al cabello, mientras subía su tono de voz. — Pero no me ayudaran, ellos dicen que deben pasar 72 horas para poder hacer una denuncia por desaparición.

Tras escuchar las palabras del rubio, Harry se adentró, llamando la atención de todos. —¿quién desapareció Malfoy?

—Potter...

—Malfoy, existen protocolos, que incluso nosotros debemos respetar, no es un tema de odio, no podemos actuar como aurores si no estamos en servicio y mucho menos, si no estamos cumpliendo con los plazos que la ley indica.

Ron estaba siendo cordial, con los años había olvidado un poco el dolor y la ira que podía sentir con respecto a lo que había pasado con su familia en la guerra, pero la mirada de los demás pelirrojos parecía atravesar el cuerpo del rubio.

—¿Malfoy? —Harry notó la palidez del rostro del otro, por lo que dio un paso hacia él antes de notar como temblaban las manos del rubios. — Ron tiene razón, debes esperar a que se cumpla...

—¡Es un niño! — Gritó el rubio, llevándose las manos al cabello. — Es un niño, es un bebé, es mi bebé, nadie puede escucharme, en 72 horas mi hijo estará muerto.

—¿Un niño? —Harry dirigió su mirada a Ron. —Los aurores debieron movilizarse, las 72 horas son para las desapariciones de adultos.

—Pero aunque sea un niño, no podemos hacer nada, no estamos en servicio Harry, él debe poner la denuncia. — Ron se sentía mal por lo que estaba diciendo, probablemente los aurores estaban haciendo todo por venganza contra el ex mortifago. — Lo siento Malfoy, pero no podemos hacer...

Ron no pudo terminar la frase, cuando el cuerpo del rubio terminó de rodillas, frente a sus pies. — Se los pido, se los suplico, les daré todo, les daré mi casa, mi dinero, mis empresas, me iré del país, haré lo que me pidan, pero se los pido, ayúdenme Scorpius es todo lo que tengo en este mundo, Scorp es mi mundo, es mi bebé, si algo le pasa, no quiero vivir sin mi niño, se los pido...—Draco llevó su cabeza al suelo, tocando con su frente el piso de la Madriguera, sacando un quejido de sorpresa de los presentes.

—Malfoy...—Ron se sintió angustiado, mientras Harry apretaba los puños.

Draco sentía las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, pero no dijo mucho, continuó suplicando, pidiendo a quienes habían sido sus enemigos durante toda la escuela, suplicando su ayuda.

—Harry, Ron ¿Qué está pasando? — Hermione entró al lugar junto con Ginny, quienes se veían realmente perturbadas por la presencia del rubio, en medio de la madriguera, de rodillas.

—Malfoy pide nuestra ayuda, su hijo a desaparecido, pero no podemos, no como aurores por lo menos. — El nudo al decir eso, sintiendo que había raspado un poco la garganta del moreno.

—Se los suplico, les daré lo que me pidan, mi casa, mi dinero, lo que sea, renunciaré a mi varita, pero ayúdenme...—La desesperación era palpable, salían atropelladas y angustiosas de la boca del rubio. —va a cumplir tres años, mi niño es un bebé, solo cumplirá tres años...—Draco no soportó más, dejando salir los jadeos de dolor, los que eran parte de su llanto.

—Harry, debemos...

—Si Ron, debemos...

Ambos afirmaron, era una decisión tomada.

—Malfoy. —Harry se adelantó, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio. —Te ayudaremos, levántate.

—¿En serio?

—No como aurores...—Ron agregó, haciendo que la pequeña sonrisa que estaba en sus labios simplemente desapareciera. — pero tenemos este día libre, podemos hacer lo que queramos, no hay Ley que lo impida. —Ron miró a su madre. — Mamá...

—No digan nada muchachos, todos ayudaremos, tendré muchos cumpleaños para celebrar, ahora ayudemos a encontrar a ese niño.


	4. Greengrass

Volvieron a la mansión, Harry y Ron dirigieron la misión, investigando cualquier rastro de magia que pudiese salir de lo común, aunque su sorpresa fue mayo al ver el ahora hogar del rubio.

—Pensamos que aun vivías en Malfoy Manor.

—Quería criar a Scorp lejos de la maldad y el odio del pasado o al menos hasta poder explicarle mis errores y el de sus abuelos, un lugar neutral fue la mejor de las ideas.

Todos los pelirrojos que ahora estaban en el lugar miraban al rubio, a la espera de una frase mordaz, pero sus palabras estaban lejos de siquiera, sonar como lo habían hecho en el pasado.

—Okey, Malfoy, necesitamos revisar los accesos de la mansión y quien tiene entrada liberada, necesitamos prendas de tu hijo, usaremos un hechizo de rastreo, su marca mágica es aún débil, por su corta edad, pero seguramente es posible de rastrear. — Harry los organizó rápidamente, mientras Ron recibía todo lo solicitado de manos de los elfos.

Todos los Weasley notaron las extrañas vestimentas que los elfos llevaban, pero se limitaron a hacer lo que Harry le indicaba.

—Si encuentran algún rastro de magia que podamos seguir, solo avísennos.

Uno a uno los pelirrojos comenzaron a desaparecer.

—Me haré cargo de revisar las chimeneas y las apariciones que pueden haber sucedido en los alrededores de la mansión, Harry, ¿Puedes encargarte del interior?

—Claro, Malfoy, necesito que me guíes por tú casa.

Ron salió de la casa, mientras los ojos verdes se encontraban los enrojecidos ojos del peliplata.

—¿Amo Draco? — Una pequeña elfina estaba en la puerta de la sala, mirando al rubio. —Amo, Binky puede traerle algo para que coma.

—No es necesario Binky, ahora estamos buscando a Scorpius, Harry Potter y la familia Weasley nos están ayudando, ellos estarán en la mansión por estos días, atiéndanlos en lo que pidan.

Harry se sorprendió al notar el buen trato que el rubio tenía con la pequeña elfina, pero no estaba en el lugar para poder cuestionar el vivir de Malfoy, el simplemente lo estaba ayudando por la desesperación que su antiguo compañero había mostrado.

Harry caminó por todas las habitaciones, hasta llegar al cuarto del menor.

Todo estaba decorado con colores plata, había juguetes en el suelo y sobre la cama, un libro de cuentos sobre el mueble junto a la cama.

—Es el mismo cuento que le estoy leyendo a Albus, se lo leí por varios años a James.

—Scorp lo ama, desde que Tori nos dejó insiste en que se lo lea… —Draco tomó el libro entre sus manos, recordando a su hijo en el despacho, recordando sus palabras y en como él mismo había terminado por dañar a su pequeño. — Quería que le leyera esa noche, pero no lo hice, estaba ocupado, no avanzaba en el trabajo, no sé llevar esta casa y cuidarlo, colapsé, le grité y ahora lo he perdido, soy un padre terrible, soy el peor padre de este mundo…—el rubio se llevó las manos a los ojos, mientras los sollozos escapaban de su boca y las lágrimas simplemente bajaban por su rostro.

—Malfoy…—Harry pensó en su vida, en que a pesar de que se estaba divorciando, su relación con Ginny, con sus hijos y su trabajo estaban bien. —Vamos, no estés así, debes estar tranquilo si quieres ayudarnos, es necesario que pongas tú fuerza en encontrar a Scorpius, más que en lamentarte…

El rubio levantó la cabeza, al sentir la mano del moreno sobre su hombro, se concentró en mirar a su antiguó compañero, encontrándose con algo que lo había calmado muchas veces antes y que de alguna manera sentía que había olvidado, los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry.

Malfoy se hizo a un lado, para dejar a Harry trabajar.

Las horas fueron pasando, poco a poco los Weasley fueron volviendo, encontrándose con la esperanzada mirada del rubio, pero ninguno de ellos había dado con alguna pista que pudiese darles alguna respuesta del paradero del menor.

Ron vio a su familia llegar y la mirada que Harry le estaba dando logró, hacerlo estremecer. — Harry, no encontré ningún rastro extraño, las barreras de la mansión debieron reaccionar, ya no tengo idea de lo que podamos hacer, Harry, creo que lo mejor es que le digamos la verdad, que ya no está en nuestras manos.

—Ron, no podemos decirle eso, sabes lo que sentiría, piensa en que pasaría si fuesen tus hijos, Ron, está desesperado…

—Harry lo sé…

—Potter, Weasley…—los aludidos miraron al rubio, incluso los demás pelirrojos se concentraron en este. — Sé que hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos, se los agradezco, ya es bastante tarde y usé su día libre, en estar aquí, continuaré buscando a Scorpius…

Malfoy sonrió suavemente, haciendo estremecer el corazón del Harry, esa sonrisa que para el ojiverde era desconocida.

—Ron, no podemos parar aquí, podemos hacer otra cosa, es decir, aún hay algo que no hemos intentado…

El moreno miró al pelirrojo, sabiendo que Ron no sería fácil de convencer, pero sabiendo que de alguna manera lo apoyaría como el amigo que era.

—Es un hechizo de alto nivel, gastaremos mucha magia, te das cuenta de eso y si en el departamento de aurores se enteran

—Si eso pasa, diré que fue mi idea y que te obligue.

—No te dejaré mentir. — Ron suspiró y mientras negaba agregó. — Saca a todos de aquí, lo prepararé todo.

Harry se movió rápidamente, enviando a todos a la madriguera, incluso a Draco, terminó con el resto de los pelirrojos en la iluminada casa.

Molly los había recibido y con una sonrisa triste, había llegado junto al rubio, para simplemente rodearlo entre sus brazos. — Lo encontraran, vamos, siéntate, debes comer algo…

El rubio se dejó caer en una de las sillas, se sentía perdido, la culpa lo estaba matando, la desesperación de no saber donde estaba su hijo le estaba destrozando los nervios.

—No llore…—Una pequeña manita acarició el rostro del rubio, logrando que este se sorprendiera. —¿Te duele hago?

Draco se encontró con una pequeña copia de Harry Potter, que lo miraba con un pucherito en los labios. — Me duele aquí…— Draco señaló su pecho. — Mi hijo está perdido y me duele mucho no poder encontrarlo.

Albus abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada y extendió sus brazos, esperando que el rubio lo cargara.

Draco miró hacía la cocina, esperando encontrarse con alguno de los pelirrojos, temiendo su reacción si cargaba al menor, pero al ver que nadie lo observaba, simplemente cargó al niño, quien rápidamente lo rodeo en un abrazo, tal como lo había hecho la matriarca de los Weasley, haciendo que sus ganas de llorar se incrementaran, recordándole todos esos años de odio, en que simplemente se había dedicado a dañar a personas demasiado buenas, como eran los pelirrojos.

Repentinamente dos cuerpos se aparecieron en medio de la sala, llamando la atención de todos. — Malfoy…—Ambos aurores respiraban con dificultad, se veían pálidos. — tenemos una marca de magia diferente, de una familia en específico…—Ron habló apresuradamente

Draco se puso de pie, aun con Albus en los brazos. —¿Quién?

—Greengrass…

—Pero…—Draco tragó en seco, pensando en su esposa y en su magia, pero la voz de Harry lo detuvo.

—Daphne, no es de tú esposa, es la magia de Daphne Greengrass.


End file.
